


At Nightfall

by Lypophre



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gay, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Therapy, cats are poggers, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lypophre/pseuds/Lypophre
Summary: Ranboo doesn't remember a lot of things. Actually, he barely remembers anything.One day, while writing in his journal, he remembers he has somewhere to be at nightfall.
Relationships: Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	1. Deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh, I'm just leaving this fanfic here don't mind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing down notes wasn't how Ranboo expected to remember something important from his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does this work-

The split coloured male sat on the ground, his quill hovering above the paper. 

He took a breath and scribbled the mistake, cursing at himself for miss-writing such a simple word.

He looked up, seeing the sun setting slowly in the blue sky. He got a strong sense of deja vu. His eyes widened slightly.

_Nightfall, don't forget nightfall!_

The short memory of himself hitting his head and muttering to himself to remember that he had somewhere to be at nightfall made him drop the quill. Some of the ink spilled onto the paper as it hit it, black droplets that looked like small voids dotted the yellowish paper.

Ranboo quickly picked it up finished the notes of the important things that happened recently, the black ink was formed into messy words seeing as he was in a hurry. The man with heterochromatic eyes closed the book, tucking it in an inside pocket of his suit.

He took the lantern that sat close to him and stood up. He let his feet carry him. He didn't know where he was headed towards, but all he knew was that he was going somewhere. He walked in a fluid motion, not hitting a single tree.

The light from the lantern lit up his path, he could see that the ground he walked on had less grass than other parts. He guessed he was on the right track.

He saw some bugs on the dark brown oak trees, he could hear a zombie in the distance. He hoped it wouldn't come close. Not because he was scared or couldn't fight, but rather because he was scared he would forget about the memory he was focusing on. He was scared that the feeling of familiarity would slip past his fingertips like water and join the ocean of forgotten thoughts.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the dull yellow beehive ahead. His eyes shot upwards once he heard the loud buzzing. He closed his eyes shut, taking his shield and crouching in a fetal position. He prepared to get stung by the bees.

But nothing came. He opened his eyes slowly, slowly putting the shield down and standing up. His face could be barely seen, only his eyes from behind the metal. The black and yellow bugs didn't pay any mind to him, and just continued buzzing around the hive.

Ranboo took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily. He thanked whatever entity blessed him and walked around the hive, his shield still in front of him. He walked slowly, slightly scared they would change their minds.

He placed his shield back once he was about six feet away, and speed-walked further while keeping his gaze on the ground.

Now that he thought about it, it was a bad idea. He only forced himself to look up once he saw the grass less consistent, the dirt was hard and dusty. Rocks aligned the border of the dirt and grass.

His eyes laid upon a cottage, lit up by the soft lights that the lanterns emitted. The cottage was made from pale red bricks, stacked together and glued by white cement. Green vines grew freely across its built, dark purple –probably dark purple– grapes that we're almost black grew in their natural groups on the veins.

Wooden windows were open outwards, but the inside of the cottage was hidden behind white curtains. Ranboo saw shadows of objects behind them due to a warm glow coming from inside. 

Next to it was a large oak tree, its branches reached up high and wide. They seemed to fall slightly, giving a slight weeping willow vibe.

The large tree had lanterns hanging from its branches. The small lights were in many numbers. They were all relatively close to the ground, maybe six or eight feet up. Maybe even ten or eleven.

The area was brightly lit up, making a wheat farm in the distance more visible. It was tall enough to assume it was ready to be reaped.

Ranboo felt something rub against his leg, looking down he found a large cat. Its fur is black with orange patches, its paws were white it looked like it had shoes of some sort. Its eyes were a bright, yes somehow soft, yellow. It had a faded pink scar on its hind left leg, it wasn't too large but it was still fairly large. Poor cat.

The split coloured male crouched down, scratching the feline's head. It pressed its skull against the palm of his hand, purring loudly.

A small smile stretched across his face as the cat purred in delight. It suddenly jumped on his back, it dug its claws into his back to stabilize itself. It turned around, looking at him with its large yellow eyes.

The tall man slowly stood up, his hands stretched out slightly so he didn't fall. The cat dug its claws into his skin again. Ranboo bit the inside of his cheek slightly to help ignore the pain in his left shoulder.

He reached to scratch under its chin, smiling softly as he did so. His heart swelled in an emotion he didn't know the name of. It was a strong sense of familiarity, but not quite like deja vu.

It didn't feel like that because he stood here, petting the cat in the exact spot, the cat itself was what brought the feeling. Not the action of him petting it.

It was like getting something from someone. Placing it somewhere and forgetting about it, and finding it once you clean your room. You know about it, familiarity and bittersweetness washing over you when you find it. It was the best way Ranboo could describe the feeling.

It was almost overwhelming. Ranboo felt deja vu often, but today he felt as much as he wild in a week. He couldn't hold back a grin.

He walked closer to the door. He felt nervous, excited and happy at the same time. He was nervous because he had to knock on someone's door. Excited because this someone could be a part of his forgotten past. Happy because he had the chance to remember something.

His fist hovered above the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.


	2. Apple pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo meets an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to figure this out

He heard footsteps, and soon the door opened. Before him stood a man shorter than him, which wasn't much of a surprise since Ranboo was 6'6.

He had [h/c] hair, his eyes were a gentle shade of [e/c]. He was wearing a moss green shirt with his sleeves rolled up. 

Nostalgia hit Ranboo in the form of a sweet apple pie smell, the warmth came like a wave from inside the house. 

He shared into the male's eyes, unable to look away, despite knowing it would hurt later. The cats purring was distant now. The only this he could focus on was this awfully familiar stranger.

He opened his mouth to speak, his words spilled like broken chains. "H-hi, my name is, uh–" the man cut him off, "Ranboo?"

His name came breathlessly from his mouth, disbelief was dripping from the single word. "Yes?" The stranger took him by the hand, pulling him inside, closing the door. 

Ranboo was dragged to a binge couch that had something on its seats that was like a thick cloth, it had a flower print that was light pink. Pillows were almost everywhere, they variated in many colours. They were mainly soft or dark, not one was awfully vibrant or neon. 

There were two light blue and white teapots, one was empty and the other had deep red tea. Ranboo felt goosebumps on his skin. A foggy cloud of butterflies stormed in the pit of his stomach. Nostalgia. Bittersweet nostalgia.

The cat had jumped from his shoulder onto the floor when the man started dragging him. Ranboo was slightly surprised at how easily this stranger dragged him as if he weighed like nothing but a paper.

He was pushed down onto the couch. It was soft, slightly bouncy. He was still confused but had a feeling like he was here before. He looked the man in his eyes, waiting for him to say something because lord knows he doesn't have enough words to say at the moment.

"Ranboo, do you know who I am?" His voice was gentle, so gentle it calmed the anxiety stabbing Ranboo's insides with thousands of needles. "N-no, sorry,"

He took a deep breath, and Ranboo knew he was disappointed due to his lips switching downwards. But the stranger smiled nonetheless, and it was a kind smile. Ranboo didn't know if it was real or fake.

"That's okay. My name is [Name]. And that," he pointed at the cat, "is Plum." Ranboo gave a soft smile. The names spiked deja vu. "I'd nice to meet you." He hummed, his gaze trailing to the teapot. "Would you like some tea? It's cherry banana." 

He doesn't remember ever drinking the type, but then again; he doesn't remember many things. "Sure! Thanks." [Name] smiled gently, replying in a soft voice. "Of course."

He picked up the teapot, pouring the tea in the extra cup. It had a deep red colour, it smelled sweet. "Oh! I just made some apple pie, do you want some?" His stomach ached, the pie smelled good. "If it's not a problem...?" He chuckled awkwardly. "Of course not, wait here!" 

Just as he sat, he got up and wandered off into what Ranboo assumed was the kitchen. Plum jumped onto the couch, walking over to where Ranboo sat. She sat down next to him, looking at him with her bright yellow eyes. "Hey, Plum." He smiled, petting the cat. 

A giddiness came over him as the cat came into his lap, rubbing its head against his chest. He pressed his thumbs against her head, gently rubbing circles into her cheeks. She looked like she was smiling, and Ranboo guessed so from the loud purring. 

He saw [name] coming from the corner of his eye. He looked up, seeing him holding two plates, one in each hand. His stomach grumbled at the smell. 

He thanked the shorter man as he placed the dessert on the table. His gaze shifted to the tea, he gently took the teacup, slightly scared of breaking something with so much detail.

It was a porcelain white teacup, small details were drawn on it in thin blue lines. It looked fancy.

He pressed the cup against his lips, slowly taking a sip, checking if it was still hot. It wasn't. The taste was sweet, but not too sweet. It tasted great, in all honesty. 

"So, uh, who were you to me?" His voice was quiet, as if he were he was scared to talk. He sort of was. It felt like such an awkward question, but he needed to know. The feeling of nostalgia that came with this place was big, Ranboo didn't really like the feeling, it was usually bitter and he spited himself for being so forgetful. But now, it was comforting. Homey. 

[Name] smiled softly with a distant sad look in his eyes, he laughed and answered. "You could say we were friends." 

Ranboo hummed, taking the plate and fork. He impatiently took a piece of the pie, putting it in his mouth. He regretted it instantly. The pie was still hot, most likely fresh out of the oven. The faded smoke suggested so.

He screamed quietly, his hand flying to cover his mouth. Both his and [name]'s eyes were wide. "Batshit– I should have told you! Ah, sorry!" He got up and tan off, soon coming back with a glass of water.

Ranboo took it and downed it in seconds. He huffed, his tongue still burned. "Thanks..." The other took a deep breath, "Uh-huh," Plum had gone from his lap, now standing on the back lean of the couch. 

Ranboo on was holding his legs, trying to ignore the pain. He took the teacup, drinking the rest of it. "Worth it, honestly," he laughed. The taste of the pie was faint due to the heat, but he could still taste it somewhat. 

[Name] laughed. "Thanks!". Ranboo reached up to wipe the tears that prickled from burning his tongue. "Can you tell me somewhat about myself? I don't really remember much." 

"Of course! But," he took the plate of pie, stabbing it a few times with the fork. "This way it should cool down faster, I don't need you burning yourself again." Blood rushed to Ranboo's cheeks, he looked down in embarrassment. 

"Now, turn around." He was co fused but complied. He looked at Plum, who was laying on the edge. "You used to really like it when I scratched you right–" as he said so, he scratched on his right shoulder blade, near the top. It felt great, like head pats, but somehow more relaxing. "–here." 

Ranboo leaned into it, it was nice. Really nice. He turned his head and almost whined when [Name] stopped the action. 

"Pfft, anywho, just wanted to show you that." He smiled, sitting cris-cross. "So, honestly I don't really know what to tell you. I'll just say things that come to mind." Ranboo nodded. Only [name) knew how long Ranboo didn't come. And it was probably a while seeing his reaction. 

"You liked to journal, I think I still have a few in a chest somewhere, actually. You and Plum always climbed the tree outside, you thought you could get away from me," he laughed for a moment before continuing. 

"We used to pick mushrooms a lot, you accidentally ate a poisonous one once. You were sick for a week– you didn't touch a mushroom for a month after that!" Plum laid back in Ranboo's lap, probably noticing that it was time to talk and not eat apple pie straight from the oven.

"One time I wasn't home for a while, and when you came it was just you and Plum. You tried baking, it wasn't horrible but you added rotten apples. It can't bad but it was not edible...twice." 

Ran on was looking at the cat in his lap, listening to [Name] talking. "You used to really love to cook, baking wasn't your strong suit but you could cook. On Wednesdays, we'd always go and paint, a new location every time. We both sucked at painting." 

"We would brew potions on Mondays. I can't count how many times we made the wrong potions or added the wrong ingredient. Tuesday was for gardening. Nothing too special about that. Uh..." 

"Why did I come only at nightfall?" Ranboo questioned quietly, almost too scared to speak up. The stories sounded fun. The way [name] spoke so fondly about those times made tears swell in the corners of his eyes. He felt bad for forgetting.

"Honestly, I don't know. I never asked and you never told me, I never bothered to read through any of your journals because that would be invading your privacy and I didn't want to break your trust." Ranboo wished he did because then he wouldn't have trusted so easily. 

[Name] was a good guy, he was so nice. How could he hurt him? "Wh–" his word was broken by a hiccup. He had started crying. When did he start crying?

"When was the last time I came?" His voice was bubbly, becoming louder near the end. He was trying to wipe the tears away. Plum slowly went from his lap, and hand wrapped around him right after. "Ranboo, why are you crying?" 

His voice was gentle and welcoming. He held Ranboo's face in his hands, wiping his years with his thumbs. "B-beco-use I hurt you, I don't remember you but you're so nice." His voice was hoarse and broken, getting quieter near the end. The last word was barely above a whisper. 

"Ranboo, it wasn't your fault. Forgetting something is never your fault. It just happens, you can't prevent it. It's alright, I forgive you." His voice was soft but loud enough for Ranboo to hear past his sobs; which he tried to keep in. 

He tried to stay calm, to stop crying but he couldn't. He couldn't stop the salty tears from falling down his cheeks like small waterfalls. He couldn't keep in the sobs that scratched his throat. 

[Name] took his legs, taking him into his lap. He hugged him, Ranboo gripped onto his shirt, sobbing. He eventually curled up, trying to be as small as possible.

"I'm sorry, I so sorry," he managed to mumble last his hiccups and sobs. He felt the fabric he stiffed in become wet, but he couldn't stop. He just let it out, and [name] let him, even encouraged him to.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Let it out, it's okay." His gentle voice whispered into his ear while he rubbed small circles into his back. And so he did.

Ranboo's sobs became loud, he almost choked on them. "[Na]-[name]?" he whispered, his voice was scratchy and it hurt to talk. "Yes, Ranboo?" He took a while to reply, but [name] doesn't rush him. 

"Thank you, so much." "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes it was totaly intentional , yup


	3. Old leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo finds his old journals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I figured out how to use this site

Ranboo's head hurt slightly, but he wasn't able to fall asleep. He was tired but not sleepy. 

"[Name]?" His throat hurt, but he still spoke. "Yes?" "I, uh..." "Take your time." His voice calmed him down, yet somehow panicked him at the same time. "I, I–I need to pee." 

Ranboo heard a muffled laugh from above him, making him smile. It was quite silly. Crying in a person he was close to's arms, having an emotional moment only to be ruined by his bladder.

"Come on, I'll take you there. I'm pretty sure that you don't remember, even with muscle memory. It has been two years, after all." 

Two years? So that's how long he was gone. He moved so he sat on the couch, and let [name] sit up. He did so, and reached his hand forward for Ranboo to grasp.

Ranboo took his hand, letting himself get pulled up. The shorter man held his hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. 

It was around the corner, two doors down the hall. [Name] let go of his hand, but the warmth lingered 

He slapped the door, smiling awkwardly. "Well, uh, yeah. I'm in the living room." He went back to the living room.

Ranboo started at the door awkwardly. For some reason, it was perfectly tall for him to go through. 

He finished his piss, flushing the toilet and walking back to the living room. He, of course, washed his hands. The soap was scented with strawberry and vanilla, (in all honesty, Ranboo stood there sniffing it for a good minute). [Name] was petting Plum, who was sitting in his lap. 

"Uh, back?" "Oh, great! I actually wanted to look for your old journals, they're somewhere in a chest up in the attic. A few might be gone, I forgot to change the candle once and a creeper spawned, I don't remember how many were there, but I know that it took me a while to get up there in time. 

We can look up there now, the pie should be cool by the time we find it. Unless we take too long..." He looked down, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Nevermind, let's just go check." He stood up, taking the cat into his arms, holding her like a child. "So, Ranboo, have you met any new friends?" 

He was walking ahead of the taller man, his gaze forward. There wasn't any bitterness or spite in his words, just plain curiosity.

"I guess? I've met some kind people, but I wouldn't really consider all of them my friends..." He mumbled the last part, half-hoping that [name] didn't hear him. 

He didn't seem to hear, or if he did he ignored it. "Oh, please, do tell me about them!" He looked slightly behind him, checking if Ranboo was still there. He was. He was slightly playing with his hands, ignoring eye contact. [Name] had a soft smile on his face. 

Ranboo, who was having a small headache from keeping too much eye-contact earlier, was desperately trying to not look into those hypnotizing [e/c] eyes. "Well, There is Tommy, he's pretty loud, but he is good at heart...I think. 

"Dream was one of the first people I met-" he was about to explain what dream was like, but was quickly cut off by the kind male. "Dream? You know him?" A worried expression was now taking form on his facial features, and he could see a hint of surprise in his eyes.

Ranboo blinked harshly, taking interest in a painting on the wall rather than in maintaining eye-contact. The painting was the one of a blue flower. It wasn't the best, as if you gave a ten-year-old a canvas, brushes and paint and told them to paint.

The background was green, dotted in soft brush strokes in other shades. That part wasn't horrible, but the flower itself was not the best. It wasn't horrible, now that he took a better look.

The flower was a royal blue, the yellow pollen thingy was a mustard yellow, the stem was a bold green, but you could see that the person painting it tried shading it, but the green used for the shadow was slightly too dark.

His eyes trailed to the corner, and of course, it read 'Ranboo'. "Uh, yeah, is-is there a problem?" He looked at [name] in the corner of his eye. 

"No, Cl- Drem is a great guy, he can be really nice, actually. You... Ranboo, tell me you didn't mettle with his 'work' much? Like, at all?" 

Ranboo laughed softly, looking down in slight shape and embarrassment. "I kind of...uh...joined a side fighting against him?" "Ranboo!" 

[Name]'s voice was stitched together with worry, confusion and panic. "I- oh my fuck, Ranboo-" his eyes were wide, he had almost dropped Plum. "Sorry?" He took a deep break, letting the next words he was going to day spill from his mouth like a song.

"Well, most of my friends are on that side and I don't want to hurt them and I just don't feel like it's the right thing to do and I'm lost and confused– I'm so sorry!" And unlike a song, they slippast his lips in the speed of a lighttning kissing the earth.

"I... It's fine, just, don't do anything that would be seen as you going directly against him, please? You don't know what he can do, Ranboo. I do." 

"Alright, I promise." Ranboo didn't think he would be able to keep his promise to [name] true, but he could try. He wanted to be a man of his word. 

"Thank you... I apologize for raising my voice at you, I was surprised, is all. " the sweet smile returned to [name]'s face. Ranboo was glad it was back, despite knowing this guy for like an hour, it was weird seeing him without a smile. Forgetting someone and re-meeting them does that to you, he supposed.

[Name] placed the lantern on a chest, some of the dust flew into the air due to the action. The house owner continued lighting lanterns around the attic, making more and more of the once dark room visible. 

Ranboo saw dusty paintings in a corner, some had less dust than others. Ranboo guessed they were more recent. The cleaner ones were also painted better. The one down in the hallway looked old and pretty bad. He had noticed a few others, one that was signed with '[Name]' was also pretty bad, and there were some really good and detailed paintings up here. 

He guessed [name] was still painting, and improving because of the time spent. Maybe the ones down in the hallway were just really old, but that didn't change the detail in these. 

They were mostly landscapes, a few of them had Plum, some had birds and Ranboo saw that one of those was half-finished. 

The half enderman went closer, taking a better look at them. Some of them were signed, but the more detailed ones didn't have a signature. 

"Do you like them?" The tall male jumped in his skin, he froze in place before realizing it's [name]. "Uh, yeah! They look amazing! But, why are some of them not signed?" 

"Well, I guess I just stopped signing then after a while, you know? There can't really a reason at that point." He laughed, trying to cover up the sadness that glowed like a lighthouse at a foggy sea in his eyes. Ranboo however, didn't really notice it. Something about him made it hard to notice when he was lying. 

"Huh, wha– oh," it took him a minute to realize what he was implying, but it was really just the fact he used to paint with Ranboo. They would probably sign their paintings so they knew what belonged to who. He even told him, he saw his own signature down in the hall. 

He stooped signing the paintings because he knew Ranboo wouldn't come, he didn't need to sign then to know which one was from who. They were all his.

Guilt bit Ranboo like a feral dog, sinking its teeth deep into his flesh and refusing to let go. 

"Hey, let's go look for the journals, stop mopping about what once was. That's my job." He gave him a toothy smile, reaching a hand out towards him. Plum wasn't there, probably exploring the semi-abandoned place.

There was genuine playfulness in [name]'s words, an eye roll like a cherry on the top.

Ranboo took his hand, smiling. He ignored the last part, because he was just kidding, right?

[Name] pulled him to his feet, and pointed at a more lit section. "You can look over there, there shouldn't be any glass or breakable objects." He handed Ranboo a lit lantern, and walked away in a different direction to look for said journals.

Ranboo touched the metal by accident, luckily it wasn't hot. He got burned quite a bit in the last hour or so. 

He walked over to where his new– old? friend directed him to. There were a few boxes, chests and some wrapped up materials. 

Ranboo saw pots that were half-painted, broken plates and such that [name] probably had too many good memories with to throw away. 

His gaze shifted to a large chest. He recalls [name] saying it was somewhere in a chest, maybe it's in there. 

He walked over to it, placing the lantern on a nearby box, (that was conveniently close by).

Ranboo examined it, checking if it needed a key. It was a dark oak chest, framed with metal that used to be painted gold. Keyword; used. The gold paint was chipped off, barely there. It looked as if it were an extremely old chest. Maybe it was.

The lock system wasn't anything complicated, just needed to flip it, since it didn't have a lock.

Inside were some old clothes, a few dead flowers, blankets and leather books– wait, books don't have bounds like that. 

He reached down, taking the dusty item in his hand. He took the magnets apart and opened it. He almost sneezed from the dust. 

There, in slightly faded black ink was his handwriting. Ranboo quickly closed the book, looking to the side with wide eyes. 

He found them, he found the journals! "[Name]?" His voice was an echo in the room, excitement and giddiness came over him. He couldn't and doesn't try to hold back the wide smile that spread across his face. 

"Yeah? Found anything?" He called back, raising the lantern. Ranboo nodded, waving the journal in his hand quickly. 

He could see a big smile spreading across [Name]'s face thanks to the lantern he held close.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take them and let's get downstairs so I can get you food, you stick!" He laughed, and Ranboo laughed alongside him, because he knew he was happy for him. He didn't know how; he just did.

He took the journals, dropping a few. There were a few, maybe ten. He decided to stack them, placed one stach under his armpit and held the larger in the same arm, the other stand was in his other hand. He wouldn't be able to get down the ladder like this.

He whined, looking at the other male. "[Name], help me!" 

The other only burst out laughing, opening the lenders for and blowing the candle out." You know you don't have to take them all at once, right? I need to make sure no candles are lit up here."

Ranboo looked around, seeing the lit candles in the lanterns. "Oh," was his response.

"Yep." Plum was at the square exit, sitting near the edge. She was looking at the two of them, flicking her tail in slight annoyance. But she was purring, still. 

Ranboo took three journals in his hand, and slowly made his way down the ladder, careful not to fall. The ceiling was talker than he was, if he fell it would hurt like a buttcheek on a stick.

He placed the lantern at the bottom, so we get near the wall. The journals were nearby. He went back up, and got the rest a little by little.

"I'm done, come on!" [Name] toon a journal from his hand, jumping from the attic down. Ranboo's eyes widened slightly, and he rushed to check if he was alright. 

To his delight, he was fine. "Don't do that!" He cried out, slowly making his way down. 

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just hungry, I'm sure you are too. Come on, and don't eat the pie. I'm getting some meat first. Eat salty food first, then sweets. It's healthier." He instructed.

Plum and he made their way to the living room. Ranboo was starting to feel more comfortable, it was less awkward between them now. 

A crying session would do that, wouldn't it?

Plum looked over to the hall, in the kitchen's general area. She would have to get used to [name] preparing three meals instead of two again, didn't she?

But it was quite fine, she missed having the tall klutz around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


	4. Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to fall asleep when monsters bang on your window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to add chapters and the tricks- gotta post eight more chapters and I'm good

[Name] came back with a bag and a basket in hand. He places the bag onto the floor, and the basket with homemade bread on the table. 

He opened the bag taking a large knife out, alongside a cutting board. Next, he took out a large piece of meat.

It looked like ham, but wasn't ham. "What's that?" [Name] smiled, "It's called uh..." He paused. "Honestly, I don't know." He laughed, pink tinting his ears and slightly cheeks. "I forgot, I usually just get it and make it– it's like, smoked pork, I guess? 

I mean, it was in a room where I put a fire in every day–oh my grapes this sounds bad. Uh, It's healthy, I promise!" 

Desperation and confusion were evident on his face. He was obviously lost. He sliced a part of the meat into the wooden board as he cried the last part. 

Plum was sniffing closer, but not jumping onto the table. [Name] took the piece he cut and gave it to her, she always got the first one.

"Uh, anyway–!" He laughed nervously, cutting some more. "You don't have to eat it with bread, personally I rarely do. It's just fine on its own." He took a thicker piece he cut, handing it over to Ranboo.

The other took it carefully, looking at it before placing it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, savouring the taste.

It wasn't sweet, it was actually slightly salty. It wasn't stringy. It was easy to chew!

"I going to eat, get you to bed– I rarely sleep during the night, I'm a night owl. I will clean the attic, don't worry, the bedroom should not get any sounds. I'm working away from there momentarily. 

I'll be cleaning near the window. I don't have a guest bedroom and I don't want either of us to sleep on the couch. I have some extra pillows and blankets in the attic. I'll wash them and hang them to dry tomorrow. 

Wait, you don't mind sleeping in the attic, right?" He suddenly stopped cutting the meat, taking a bigger piece and handing it over to the large cat. 

"Huh? Of course not! But, are you, uh, comfortable with me staying in your room overnight?" Ranboo questioned, scratching his cheek. The salty taste lingered in his mouth.

"Yeah, I wouldn't tell you to sleep in it otherwise, silly! If you're uncomfortable sleeping in my bed, just tell me. I'm in the attic, Plum might be with you to make sure no creeper's get to you, alright? You can just ask her for me– if she's awake, of course. 

A tip of the household, Ranboo, never wake Plum up. Ever. Bad idea." He cut more meat, stuffing some of it in his own mouth. He looked at Ranboo who was starting at the meat in wonder.

"What are you waiting for? Eat, you're literally a stick!" He cried out, throwing his hands in the air. 

Ranboo chuckled, and started eating dinner. It wasn't anything too surreal, but in full honesty he just wanted to get to the pie.

It was like a final boss, first it burns him, and now it's hiding behind meat? Haw dare it!

...he should really sleep soon.

He took the pie after he ate a few slices of the meat, earning a smile from [name]. "You have such a sweet tooth." 

He laughed, taking the statement not too hard to heart. He was just tasting him, the smirk suggested so. 

"Eat up, you're skin and bones! What do they even feed you?!" The other cried out, pressing Ramboos stomach. "You're going to starve to death at this rate!" 

"That's it, next time you come, prepare to eat. No one says no to good ol' [Name]'s pastries." He exclaimed trumpedly, placing the leftover meat on a plate on the floor for Plum to finish off. 

"And you better eat everything, only stop when your stomach starts hurting, you're not starving to death on me, boy." 

Ranboo on watched [name] in amusement as he scolded him. He placed his slice of the apple pie on his plate. "Eat up, I got full on meat."

Ranboo's eyes sparkled at the second piece. [Name] cut both if the big parts, this was like, 40% of the pie or something!

[Name] giggled. "I'm going to be cleaning the attic tonight, by the window specifically. I'll just room it out a bit, you saw how crowded it was. You used to like reading up there, alongside journaling.

I still have some of your old ink, but I doubt it's usable now. Plum will go with you in the morning to make sure you arrive safely, creepers are terrified of her. Don't worry about her coming back, she knows the way. Somehow she always does." He explained, scratching under her chin.

"I will clean it during the day as much as I can, so we can maybe make potions again or something, I'm running low on healing–" he noticed Ranboo's worried gaze, realizing what he wanted to ask. "– I will manage without a bit of sleep. I'll work until only eleven, don't worry. I will wake up at...maybe six to make sure all ingredients are there.

And don't worry about forgetting to come, I'll send Plum to come and get you." He smiled. "But only if you want to come back, of course, no pressure!" His eyes widened. 

Ranboo choked on the pie slightly, placing the plate and fork down, waving his hand in a dismissive yet panicked sense. "No noh, I whawnt two comve!" His words were muffled by the food in his mouth, which he tried keeping inside by pressing a palm against his lips as he spoke.

"Alright then, She will be there directly at nightfall! She's great with timing, aren't you kitty?" [Name] turned his gaze to the cat that was eating some of the meat. She seemed pleased with the compliment, closing her eyes in delight. Or maybe the food tasted good, no one knew.

"It's getting late, it's midnight! Eat in bed, you need to rest." He was pulled up to his feet by [name] lifting him by his armpits. How light was he?

[Name] pushed Ranboo to the bedroom, "Plum will be with you, don't worry about her being uncomfortable or losing her spot, technically the whole bed is her spot. 

Leave the plate on the nightstand, and please turn the lights off before you fall asleep. You better be asleep when I get down here to bid you goodbye, you will be having only seven hours of rest!'

[Name] explained while going up the latter, the last part was yelled from the attic. 

Ranboo took another piece of the pie in his mouth, eating at the doorway. He felt bad about eating in the bed, despite [name] saying it's fine.

The bed was kind sized, the sheet was white with small light pink flowers decorating it, two large pillows complimented the sheets with the same design. 

There were many other pillows, mostly white or with flower prints in many different colours. Some were smaller than others, and some were the size of a couch cushion. 

There was a dark oak closet to his right, pressed against the wall. The room doesn't have much space due to having a big bed and a large closet. On each side of the bed were nightstands. The bed is next to a wall, paralleling the window. 

The windows had two black curtains, making sure the sunlight stayed outside. They were covered in white curtains to balance them out. 

Ranboo could see a plant pressing against the curtains. Plum was already laying on the middle of the bed, rolling around. Once he finished the treat, he placed the plate on the corner of the nightstand pressed against the walls. 

It couldn't fall off unless he pushed it down. He sat on the bed and noted that the sheets were cold. It was relaxing. He looked at Plum, and wondered. Was he supposed to sleep in the suit? Should he take it off?

[Name] had instructed him to take off his shoes while he waited for food, and he put on house slippers instead. His shoes were near the house entrance, alongside [name]'s.

He heard footsteps, and [name] peaked from the doorframe. " hey, uh, I forgot to mention that there will probably be noises tonight. Other than me cleaning. Just ignore it, it's just the mobs outside, also, don't pull the curtains back. I have a plant back there and it's really delicate at this time of the year."

He noticed that Ranboo was still in his suit, and murmured something Ranboo didn't hear. "I'm guessing you'd like to change from the suit?" He questioned, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah." The taller male scratched his head, laughing awkwardly. 

"I think I should have something big enough to fit you, I might have some of your old clothes." [Name] explained while looking through the closet.

He heard a small 'aha!' before the man pulled out a blue shirt and white PJ pants. "The shirt is one of your old shirts, I couldn't find the other part if the PJ, hope it's alright." He smiled apologetically, folding the clothes in half and placing them in the bed. 

"No, it's fine, thank you!" He smiled and nodded, pointing at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room with his thumb. "Good night Ranboo, sleep well."

He called back with a good night as [name] closed the dark oak door. 

The only source of light was the candle on the nightstand, glowing dimly. Ranboo changed into the nightwear, shivering slightly at how cold it was. It was soft but cold. 

He took the corner of the sheets, feeling how thick they actually were. "Uh, Plum, can you please lay on a pillow? I don't want to squish you in my sleep." He whispered, looking at the cat. 

She looked at him, standing up and sitting down on one of the white pillows. Ranboo shuffled near the middle of the bed, after blowing the candle out per [name]'s request.

He made himself comfortable. Which wasn't hard, the mattress was soft and large, it didn't feel like anything was staging him. He focused on Plum's purrs since he needed a way to fall asleep. He usually listened to the bees buzzing or something. 

He almost fell asleep, when he heard something hitting the glass. It sounded like someone was hitting the glass with the palm of their hand, trying to get inside.

He rose his head and took the corner of the sheets to get to and check it. Just as he was about to get up to check he heard a hiss from behind him.

He turned to look back, seeing Plum looking at him, her eyes shining in the dark, reflecting the little light that came into the room. He blinked. 

Oh, right; mobs, delicate plant. He grunted, making his way back into bed. He tried falling back asleep, but the banging only seemed to get louder. 

Sleeping was hard. It sounded like there were two now. He heard a zombie's grunts, and guessed its what was hitting against the glass.

He covered his ears, hoping to muffle it out. He felt something soft. Opening his eyes, he saw Plum nuzzling her forehead against his. 

She was purring, loudly. Her eyes were soft, gentle. Ranboo stroked her fur with his hand, sleepily hugging her close. She didn't protest, only made herself comfortable.

He was able to drown out the loud banging on the window thanks to her purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and remember! If you see any mistakes they're fully intentional, I know how to write, yep


	5. Strawberry jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew strawberry jam could make you melt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty boring one, sorry

Ranboo was woken up by getting shaken, although it was gentle it still woke him up.

"Good morning, Ranboo. It's time to eat breakfast." His vision was blurry, and he didn't recognize the voice right away.

"Huh?" "Oh, right, you wrote in your journal about yesterday, right?" The voice was concerned. Now that he looked better he could see it was a familiar face. He didn't know who's, though. "Do you want me to check for you?"

He sat up, holding the stuffed animal close to him. He nodded. Where was he purring coming from? And why was the plushie moving? He looked down, seeing a cat blinking back at him.

"Nope, not a plushie..." The animal nuzzled against his chest, stretching itself in the process. He smiled once the cat meowed, biting his nose softly.

"Yeah, you wrote it. You can read it now or while eating breakfast. It's seven twenty, by the way." The brown book was placed on the bed at Ranboo's arms reach.

The grown man played with the cat until he woke up properly. He didn't feel too worried about being here, he didn't remember much but he knew he was there willingly.

Once his vision cleared and he didn't yawn every few seconds, he took the book. He opened it somewhere in the middle, flipping pages until he found the newest entry. It was from last night, around two ante meridiem / 2 am.

_January 10th, 2:17, 2020_

_I forgot to write an entry earlier, guess it's a good thing the noise woke me up. I'm at [name]'s house, he is an old friend of mine. The cat is named Plum, she's sweet._

_I used to come to his house at nightfall every day, until two years ago. At least that's what he says. I'm pretty sure he's saying the truth because there are a few of my old things here, such as clothes my size and signed paintings._

_He has some of my old journals, so maybe I'll be able to remember something! After a bit I'll sleep in the attic since he doesn't have a guestroom, he says there's a bunch of blankets and pillows so I should stay warm!_   
_Plum will probably be sleeping there too._

_In the morning Plum and I are going back to the others, she's coming with me so I don't get lost. [Name] says to not worry about her losing her way, because she always knows the way back_ _._

_We would have an activity for every day. Like, on Monday we_ _would brew potions, on Tuesday we would garden. On Wednesdays we painted, he still has my old paintings! He told me a few things we did, or about myself._

_P.S. H_ _ey, future me, scratch your right shoulder blade, trust me, it feels great._

Ranboo reached up, scratching the place where the text instructed him to. And true to the words, it felt amazing.

He looked down, seeing just a little left.

 _Anyway, I'm getting tired. It's 2:26 now, I'm going to sleep_.

He closed the book, looking down at the cat in the corner of the bed. "Hey there, Plum." the cat looked ower at her name, tilting her head.

He stood shuffled to the end of the bed, putting his feet in white slippers at the foot of the bed. He let the journal sit there, he still needed to change otherwise.

"Ranboo, breakfast is gon' get cold!" He quickly sat up, walking out the door, he looked around the hall. He saw a room without a door and smelled food coming from there.

He made his way over to there, feeling his stomach grumble. It, in fact, was the kitchen. It had binge walls that were covered in drying herbs. On a shelf were spices, some in jars and others in shakers. There were two of these shelves.

Under it was a counter with a layer of quartz to keep it intact. There was a sink nearby, and next to it were a few plates with water droplets.

Parallel to it was another counter, but here was the oven as well. It was made from dusty red bricks, and a fire was visible behind the clear glass.

Near the left was a glass door, which leads to what looked like a porch. Ranboo made his way outside, looking around. To his right was a circular table, it had three chairs, all of them turned towards the river.

[Name] sat in the chair closer to the fence, in front of them was a basket of bread, jam, and in each plate; steak and sunny side eggs. And a bowl of fruit, accompanied by things such as knives, forks etc.

"There you are! Come on, eat breakfast before it gets cold." He pointed at him with his fork before stabbing a piece of steak and placing it in his mouth.

"Oh, thanks!" Ranboo smiled, sitting down. Plum jumped up to the third chair, her head reaching slightly above the table. Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows, stretching over to look how she managed that, seeing as the table was rather tall.

Underneath her were a pillow and a blanket. Ranboo laughed through his nose slightly and started eating.

The two ate in silence, Plum had gone inside to eat her breakfast which was in the kitchen so raccoons didn't get to it.

"Jam?" Ranboo turned his head to [name] who was putting some jam on a slice of bread. He checked for any sticker that implied what it was made from. He found none. "Uh, what type is it?"

"Strawberry jam." He answered taking a bite from his slice. "Uh, sure." The [h/c]-ed male started spreading the sweet food onto the bread, handing it over to Ranboo when he decided it was covered enough.

Ranboo took a bite, eating the whole thing soon after. The jam was thick, but not too thick to make chewing hard. There were a few small pieces of strawberries, adding a small crunch to it.

"Is it good?" Ranboo nodded, gulping down the rest. "Want more?" he rose an eyebrow. "Yes please."

[Name] chuckled, spreading jam on another slice. "Had a feeling you would like the strawberry one, it was your favourite." He pointed the butterknife at him, smiling teasingly yet kindly.

"It was?" "Yep, I always had to have a whole extra stack just because you would eat it so quickly." He explained as Ranboo ate the slice. He took an apple from the bowl, biting it after he finished eating.

Ranboo ended up eating a few more slices before he swore if he ate anything else his stomach would explode.

"You go change, I'll put the journals in a box for you." Ranboo nodded, going to the bedroom to change.

He came back in his suit, although his hair was still a mess. "Ranboo?" He looked at [name] who was holding a box in his hands. "Didn't you have a crown when you came?" Ranboo touched his head, not feeling the smooth accessory on his head.

He whispered a curse under his breath and ran back to the room, looking around before his eyes landed on the golden object. He took it off of the nightstand and placed it on his head.

When he came back [name] was now sitting on the couch, drinking leftover tea from last night.

He looked up at him, sighing and placing the box on the table. He walked over to ranboo, taking him by the shoulders and pulling him to his level. He took the crown, letting it slide down his arm like a hoop.

He brushed his fingers through Ranboo's hair, ridding of as many knots as fingers can rid of. After about three minutes he pulled his hands back dropping the one with his crown. He caught it as it reached his palm, and slowly placed it onto Ranboo's head. He made sure it was horizontal, and not angled like it was when Ranboo placed it on.

"You're a mess." [Name] smiled, walking back to the table and taking the cardboard box. "These are the journals, there were ten when I placed them all in. Now, have a safe trip you two." Ranboo nodded, bidding him goodbye before he walked outside.

[Name] waved from the doorway, and of course, Ranboo waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe!


	6. Black words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journal is missing, hopefully, it wasn't important.

Ranboo followed the feline through the thick forest, every creeper that was near would turn in the other direction.

"Plum?" The cat stopped, looking back. "Can we stop for a moment? I want to write a few things before I forget them." She purred, jumping onto an empty log.

"Thanks!" He moved to a tree, sitting in its shadow. The sun was rising. It was around eight fifty / 8:50. They were walking for maybe an hour.

He took his notebook and quill with was enchanted with mending. It was gifted to him by Phil, it never ran out of ink. It was weird, but he knows it was gifted to him by the man. Now, he doesn't know whether or not it is one of his own feathers, all he knows is that he gave it to him.

_January 11th, 2020, time unknown._

_I woke up in [name]'s house. We ate breakfast together_ _._

_He combed my hair with his fingers and fixed my crown. It was nice, but kinda embarrassing. He gave me a jam sandwich and a water bottle in case I got hungry or thirsty on my way home, that was nice of him! ([Name] is super nice in general, don't get me wrong!)_

_P.S. don't tell anyone about [name], he doesn't want them to know_

_Signed, Ranboo._

Ranboo hesitated before turning to his page with friends. The quill hovered about two centimetres above the paper. He wanted to write [name] under the list of his friends. But it felt wrong. He was his friend but he didn't belong on that list.

He rather aggressively writes his name, pressing the quill against the paper heavily enough to dent it. But he did try to make his name look pretty, he'd give himself that.

He placed the two objects into his suit, looking up at the light link and purple sky. "Hey, Plum?" She looked at him, her eyes half-closed. "I'm ready to go." It was so weird. He was literally depending on a cat to take him home.

He wanted to just go back and just discover himself again, listen to the things [name] told him about himself and just stay there. He didn't feel like he fit in with everyone else.

But, he had friends. He can't just leave them. He shook his head, following Plum who was waiting patiently for him.

It took them another twenty minutes before they got to their destination. He picked the cat up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She meowed and purred loudly. Once Ranboo placed her down she walked away, looking back at him for only a second.

He made his way to where he stayed. He was asked a few questions when he came back, but nothing too bad.

He sat down on his bed, placing the box on the floor. When others asked what was inside he just said it was some books he found. Which wasn't a complete lie, he did find them in a chest, and they were books.

He looked through them, checking for the earliest date written.

_Entry 1, 28th of October, 201_ _3_

_Hey, uh_   
_I don't really know what to write_   
_I just wanted to keep up with my life through these journals._   
_I guess I'll just write what happened today, hopefully, I won't give up halfway through the notebook_ _!_

_I slept over at my friend's house last night, woke up cuddling with him._ _He made mushroom soup._

_I usually don't like mushroom soup but I got myself to tough it up. [Name] added enough spices and other stuff to make it edible! It was actually kind of good..._

_Today I and my good ol' pal [name] went to the forest, we found a stray dog_   
_[Name] said to take it to someone who can actuary take care of it but I didn't want to. What if they hurt her?_

_He said that if we take it I will have to do most of the taking care of, but I know he's happy we are keeping her. Her name is Mushroom, we found her by a bunch of mushrooms so the name is relative!_

_Yeah, that's it, end chapter_

So, he's known [name] for around seven / 7 years? That...sucked. Maybe even longer. He probably knew him for longer than seven / 7 years.

Younger Ranboo said he only just started the journal, and he and [name] were already friends.

He decided to just briefly go through the books, deciding to read every chapter when he had the time. Maybe he would remember something. Maybe [name] could read them to him and say his opinions on what happened. He trusted [name] enough to be sure he wouldn't change anything.

He took a different book. However, noticed that every book had a large number on the last page. The first had the number one / 1, so he guessed he signed them with their respectful additions

The split coloured male looked for two/2, and had to admit that his handwriting had improved so much over the years. Journaling often did that, he supposed.

He decided to see how many journals were there. There were only 10, he's known [name] for over seven / 7 years

Ranboo, however, didn't find number eleven. There were ten journals, their numbers being; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

He would take what he could get, he just hopes the rest were somewhere else in [name]'s house because otherwise they just might get lost.

He was so glad that [name] was actually his friend and not just a random person where he left his journals. Even if the books were lost for forever, he can get his memories back with [name]'s help.

The reason he knew there was supposed to be eleven / 11 was because of the last sentence in ten / 10.

❝ _I'll finish this in the next journal, number eleven._ ❞

As far as Ranboo knew, there were only eleven. But still, eleven is still missing. That's almost a year. Maybe even more.

"Guess I'll have to ask [name] about it..." He placed the journal away. Ge got comfortable in the bed, falling asleep.


	7. Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can he say? He likes his suit

Waking up to the sun was disappointing but expected. But it wasn't how Ranboo actually woke up.

The hybrid woke up to a cat screaming at him, walking over his body in semi-excitement.

Ranboo opened his eyes, looking the cat in her dazing yellow eyes. Her gaze shifted to the clock on the wall, making Ranboo sit up quickly. It was eight-fifteen.

He had taken a nap, not slept through the whole day! Or, did he? He hoped he just took two naps, nothing more.

He had a note on his door to remind him he had somewhere to be at eight. It specifically said that he should be awake before eight, and also ready to go on a long walk. He forgot.

He decided that just getting up, taking a bag with food + water and following the cat was good enough. (Bringing his sword, shield, book 'n quill, and things alike as well.)

He hoped [name] wouldn't mind him being late. Wait, who's [name]?

He took the journal from his bedside table, reading over what had recently happened. He started remembering [name], or his name at least. That was good, it was something. Better than nothing.

He followed the friendly feline throughout the forest. To Ranboo, it felt like they were walking in circles.

They turned to the left five times, to the right six and just walked straight forward for a while. The flowers started becoming more frequent, the mobs stayed away for some reason.

He had made short eye contact with a zombie. He could smell it's rotting flesh from ten feet away, it's discarded body was turned towards him but it didn't bother walking after him once the large cat ahead of him stopped to look back at Ranboo.

It was like a silent threat and promise, as if she looked at him and whispered, _it's okay, I'm here. He won't hurt you, you're okay._

And Ranboo believed her, because she just had that effect.

The familiar cottage came into view, outside it was [name], watering the colourful flowers around it. He looked up, smiling when he saw Ranboo.

Ranboo noticed that some of the flowers climbed the bricks, their vines tangling with the ones of the grapes. He could tell that they were roses, to be more specific.

"Ranboo, hello!" He placed the white watering can down and walked over. Ranboo saw that he was wearing something different than the last time.

It wasn't anything too much, a white blouse with slightly puffy sleeves that was collared and light blue jeans, he was wearing brown combat boots. Ranboo saw an amulet with a blue gem.

The string was silver with a purplish sheen, the gem itself was around the size of a nut. It was ellipse-shaped, the inside wasn't clear and was instead pigmented a rich light blue.

Ranboo, on the other hand, was wearing the same suit as yesterday. He usually wore that same suit, actually. It felt special, he didn't want to rid of it. It has been sewn back together multiple times, he borrowed someone's clothes while it washed and then after it dried he just put it back on.

It was one of the only things he knew were special to him. He doesn't remember why it just was. Tommy had asked him why he always wore the same thing and he just shrugged. 

He smiled, waving back at the shorter male. Plum walked inside, soon to be joined by the two of them. Ranboo didn't rush, walking down the dirt path at a normal pace. Well, as normal as someone with legs as long as his can go.

[Name], however, rushed up to the half enderman and hugged him tightly. The black and white man hugged back, feeling a warm feeling erupt at the pit of his stomach.

"Wait, are you wearing the same clothing?" [Name] traced the fabric, looking up at Ranboo. "Ranboo, why aren't you wearing different clothes?" Ranboo reached up, scratching his cheek. His gaze shifted to a patch of buttercups on the right. He couldn't look him in the eyes, he was too embarrassed to. "I, uh, don't have a change? Wait, wait, no, that sounds wrong–" he borrowed his eyebrows, his eyes widened a bit at his poor choice of words.

"It's not that I can't get anything else, I was offered but like, I, uh, I don't _want_ to get something else?" He looked [name] in the eyes for a moment, quickly averting his gaze.

He knew if he kept eye contact he wouldn't be able to look away later. His eyes were too addicting. Like alcohol, it's good at the moment but would screw him up later.

Actually, alcohol was a good comparison to his eyes. They were bright, reflecting his emotions well but somehow not at all because it would be but a reflection. Reflecting on emotions is hard, and his eyes did well but Ranboo knew that what he showed wasn't everything he felt.

Because he was half enderman, eye contact could be painful. At the moment when he was making eye-contact, it was just fine, but the moment he stopped it; it would start hurting.

And looking into [name]'s eyes was like taking a shot of vodka and just needing more because it brought a painful bliss.

"You dummy! You could have just said so, I have a bunch of your old clothes up in the attic! You shouldn't wear the same clothes every day." He felt a flicker on his forehead but nothing more.

"...sorry." He smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. [Name] sighed but smiled nonetheless. "It's alright, just, if you need anything you can always ask me. I'm here for you, even if you don't remember me, okay?" Ranboo nodded, smiling.

"Thanks..." He felt [name] hold his hand, pooling him towards the house. "Now come on, I made more pastries. I promised to feed you. You're as thin as a stick, honey."

Ranboo didn't question the nickname because it felt normal, instead, he smiled to himself and followed [name] inside.


	8. Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding someone's hand is unusually comforting

The moment Ranboo walked into the house the smell of freshly baked goods hit his nose. 

His mouth watered at the smell alone. "Sit down, I'll bring the food out. " he looked up, calling after [name]. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?" 

The other looked at him, shaking his head. "No thank you, just sit and relax, pour yourself some tea, I'll be back in a few minutes." He nodded, sitting down.

Ranboo was pretty sure [name] didn't see him nod, but he hoped he understood that he would do as said. He still felt somewhat uncomfortable doing as he pleases, he knows [name] wants him to feel at home but it felt weird. 

He felt like an intruder, even if he was proven multiple times that he and [name] used to be –and still are– good friends. 

He took the warm teacup, drinking the beverage inside of it. Not ten minutes later, [name] came back with plates of pastries. Ranboo saw three pies, banana bread, cinnamon rolls, cream puffs, cookies and other foods he didn't know the names of. 

"[Name]?" He looked up, a slightly panicked expression painted across his features. "Tell me you didn't make all of this just for me." "Pfft–" [name looked to the side then back at him. "Okay then, I won't tell you."

Ran on stiffed his face in his hands, feeling somewhat guilty. "Honey?" Ranboo looked up, his green and red eyes guilty. "Hey, I made them because I wanted to, okay? If I didn't want to make all of it, I wouldn't."

"But what if I don't eat all of it?" He placed the plates down on the table, taking one of Ranboo's hands into his own. "Then I put them away. You don't have to eat all of it, I made a variety because I like making things for you. You didn't make me do it, you have no reason to feel bad."

He intertwined their fingers, massaging Ranboo's hand with his thumb. He didn't seem to care if their hands were different sizes, and even if [name]'s hand was smaller than his it comforted Ranboo. "Okay..." He looked towards the foods, his mouth watering at the sweet smell. 

"Can you eat too?" He looked [name] in the eyes for a brief moment, well, it was supposed to be a brief moment. He found himself memorized by his eyes. They were such a pretty shade of [e/c]. Ranboo saw the depths and the highlights, and he tried looking for a malicious afterthought in his eyes.

Ranboo was scared of this being fake, of the kind male doing nothing but using him. He was scared that this was fake, that [name] would just use him. But he didn't find it. He didn't find any bad intentions in his eyes. "Sure, I'll eat with you. Let me just get the chocolate milk, okay?"

Ranboo nodded, already missing the warmth [name]'s hold brought. He watched him leave to room, and his eyes trailed down to his lap. 

He stared at the hand [name] held just moments ago. The warmth tingled on his skin as if thin needles gracefully danced across the skin of his right hand. 

He looked up when he heard a soft 'thump'. A thick glassed carafe was placed in front of him, filled with a cocoa brown substance known as chocolate milk. Alongside the carafe were placed two matching mugs. They were both white with black flowers drawn on them.

"Thank you." The hybrid smiled, looking up at [name]. He honestly found it surprising he didn't have a headache from all of the eye-contact. 

"Bon appetite!" He smiled and sat down, [name] took a blueberry muffin and biting into it. Ranboo looked at the variety of pastries placed before him.

"What do you recommend?" He never shifted his gaze away from the food, his curious gaze looming over the baked goods.

"Try the cheesecake bites, they're usually pretty good." Ranboo noded, taking the semi-small bite food [name] pointed at into his hand. He looked at it for a long second before placing all of it in his mouth.

He, however, regretted stuffing the whole thing into his mouth. It was hard to chew and pretty awkward, but it tasted amazing. "Shouldn't have placed the whole thing in!" He heard [name] highlining at him softly, and he honestly found the sound of his voice calming. 

He downed the chewed up the goodie, taking one of the mugs, he reached out to the ewer. He hesitated, hesitating once he almost touched the glass. He looked at [name] with a questioning gaze. The other nodded, biting into a croissant. 

Ranboo took the handle, pouring some of the milk into his mug. He almost poured too much, the milk was about three millimetres away from spilling. 

He slowly placed the carafe down on the table, and placed the mug against his lips and drank the warm milk. It was slightly strong, but the cocoa wasn't overpowering the milk, the two balanced each other out perfectly. 

He looked at [name] when he heard him giggling again. His ears perked, the light-hearted noise made him slightly nervous but somehow also much more comfortable.

"W-what?" He tripped on the first letter, but somehow knew [name] would forgive him. "Nothing, nothing." He shook his head, smiling. 

Ranboo nodded, looking over at the sleeping cat on the couch. He soon took another one of the cheesecake bites, biting only half of it. It was a lot easier to chew, and a lot more enjoyable to eat.

"Hey, [name]?" The [h/c] male looked over, his mouth stuffed with a bunch of cookies. "Whawt?" He tried talking but the food in his mouth made it hard. 

"I remember reading that we will be making potions? When will we be doing that?" He asked slowly, the other raised a hand, chewing faster. He swallowed the food, answering with a hand over his mouth. "Later– sound good?" 

Ranboo nodded, eating the rest of the cheesecake bite as [name] poured himself some chocolate milk and drank it in one go. He wiped the bit that was around his mouth, looking at Ranboo with a big smile. 

"We can go whenever you want to! I just wanted to make sure you are something. Actually, eat a few cookies and we're good to go. Two cheesecake bites aren't a lot." Ranboo nodded, smiling like a kid before Christmas. 

He was excited to make potions, it sounded fun. 


	9. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditional potion making is a lot more fun

Ranboo placed the mug down, looking at [name] with a small smile. "Now?" The other chuckled, nodding. "Sure, can you help me clean up first? I don't want mice in here."

The half enderman nodded, standing up and taking two plates into his hands. [Name] took two as well, leading the way to the kitchen. Ranboo looked at the paintings on the wall, the one catching his eyes being the one with handprints.

The largest handprint was pastel purple, having a few darker smudges. The fingers were longer than usual. The second largest was a turquoise, it was slightly smudged to the side but Ranboo guessed that the canvas had moved while the person had their hand on it.

Next was a semi-neon green, it had yellow smudges that made it look pretty nice, actually. It was the third-largest. The smallest was yellow, it looked as if a toddler had placed their hand on there. The painting wasn't signed.

"Ranboo?" He looked at [name] who was standing at a doorway. "Come on." He nodded his head towards the inside of the room. "Coming!"

The kitchen still smelled like pastries, just slightly faint. Ranboo saw a few dishes in the sink. He placed the plates with the leftovers next to the plates [name] placed on the counter.

[Name] went to get the leftover cocoa milk, and Ranboo decided to just stay in the kitchen because he wasn't sure where to go.

He sats on the floor, his back facing the window. He took the notebook out of his pocket, opening it to a new page.

 _January 10th, 2020, 9:5_ 8

_I'm at [name]'s home, we ate pastries he made (they tasted great). We are about to make potions!_

"Ranboo~ come on, let's make potions." He nodded, smiling up at [name]. The man was leaning against the kitchen counter, his face resting on his palm.

He placed the journal in his pocket, pulling himself up with the help of the counter.

He reached his hand forward, blinking slowly as heat crept up on the back of his neck. He watched as [name] grinned, taking his hand and leading the way.

Ranboo smiled slightly and followed, the pace [name] walked in wasn't hard for him to follow. The male didn't drag him but he also wasn't walking too slowly.

They turned hallways twice, and Ranboo saw the soft light the stars shone through a small window on the back door. "Where are we going?"

"I don't find it safe to make potions inside since I like experimenting with the ingredients, so I do it in a separate area." Ranboo nodded, still slightly confused.

"[Name]" "yeah?" Ranboo swallowed the spit on his mouth. "Aren't the mobs going to get to us?" He watched the other's face light up with a bright smile. "Actually, no! I fixed the problem earlier today– I found a way to do that without having to have lanterns everywhere. But there still needs to be at least one because otherwise, it's not effective." He watched him ramble with a smile.

He obviously liked talking about this, he seemed to jump in his steps and the hold on his hand got tighter. "Can you tell me more?" Ranboo tilted his head, watching as [name] slowed down to look at him with an unreadable expression.

The neutral emotion turned to the one Ranboo could only describe as pure joy, and he walked next to him while leading the way. "Of course!"

Ranboo was still a step behind [name], to make sure he didn't turn them in the wrong direction by accident. "So a few months ago I had to remove a bunch of lanterns because they kept attracting moths right? I mean, they still do but I found a way to make sure the ones around the house don't.

I honestly have no clue how I did that but I did. The noises were around last night because I had to work a bit with magic around the house for a moment and I made it so so the light in a certain radius didn't affect mobs.

I wasn't expecting anyone to visit so sorry about that, I fixed it today though! " Ranboo noticed that they were walking above a bridge. The river underneath reflected the thousands of stars that lit up the night sky, the moon nowhere in sight.

It reflected the warm lights that were lighting up the area around. He could see the tree that had lanterns hanging, it looked magical.

Ranboo unconsciously stopped to look into the water. He could see his tall frame standing on the bridge, leaning against the wooden fence/railing slightly. He watched as [name]'s shorter frame came into the nature depicted picture.

He watched as he looked into the mirror-like water, in the corner of his eye Ranboo saw the men's gaze shift from the river to him.

He, however, decided to ignore the somewhat new attention he was getting to look into the river. The hybrid looked up, seeing if the stars looked as magical in the night sky as magical as they did in the river.

And they did, if not more. He watched as they shined in the sky, some creatures flying above their heads. Maybe a bat or a bird. There were thousands of more the lights in the sky than in the river, the small lights were hardly seeable due to their size.

Ranboo looked around the night sky for the moon, seeing if he could find the spherical light. His eyes scanned the lit space, and he found the pale light of the moon at the edge of the forest, its body hidden behind the trees.

His head turned to [name] when he heard him whisper his name. "Ranboo," his voice was just a breathless whisper, hushed in a gentle way "honey, let's go; we can come back with blankets. We're going to get sick if we stay outside without jackets."

The warm grasp on his hand tightened, the embrace bade him feel safe, invincible ever so slightly. He nodded, wordlessly following [name] as he leads him to a small hut.

Ranboo watched as [name] unlocked the door, the inside smelled of herbs and salty water.

The [h/c] haired male lit a candle the single light lit the whole room with a warm orange glow.

Bottles with liquids in different colours on the shelves reflected the light. Watery lights in shades of blue, pink, green, yellow and many more lit the room. "Which potion do you want to make first?"

"Uh" Ranboo looked around, his eyes landing on the book with potions. The pages were a yellow tint, a picture was drawn on the pate and above it was written in bold letters 'potion of healing'.

"Healing?" He looked at [name], his voice questioning. "Sure, can you get some nether wart? There is some in the cabinet, I'll get the glistering melon." Ranboo nodded, opening the cabinet that he pointed at.

He took a wooden box with "nether wart" written on the front. He opened the box, checking if there was any inside.

True to its name, the crimson plant was inside. Ranboo closed the box and walked over to [name], placing it on the table. "Thank you, can you get me bottles? There's some on the shelf."

Ranboo nodded, his eyes looking into the coldren as his friend placed a handful of the ashy plant inside it.

The glistening melon was mushed, it's shine was a golden yellow. He walked over to the shelf with empty bottles.

They were all roughly the same size, some in different shapes but they looked like they would contain the same amount of the potion.

He took about three, two of the glass necks in one hand and one in the other. He looked at [name], watching as he opened a small vile and poured glowing powder into the mixture. The gold mixed with red, creating a rich hot pink with a yellow glow.

"Great, now fill them with the same amount of water and just pour it in the mixture, it should do the job." He hummed, walking to a barrel with some moss growing near the top. Ranboo hoped it was water.

He twisted the tap, watching as the clear liquid poured into the bottle. He placed poured it into the mixture [name] was mixing. He repeated the process two more times.

He watched as the substance became less lumped, the hot pink became lighter and the glowstone powder spread out more instead of clumping together.

"Why don't you just use a brewing stand?" Ranboo didn't look away from the potion, watching as it shined slightly. "Because the potion works better this way. In brewing stands they last up to only around eight or so minutes, ( healing only 50% of your wounds with the healing potions).

Making potions traditionally means that they last longer and are just more fun. Plus, I get to play around with the ingredients since with a brewing stand it only accepts certain ingredients." He shrugged, taking a ladle full of the potion and pouring it into the bottle. "Can you pour some into the other one? This usually takes a minute. Oh, and three is enough in each."

Ranboo nodded, taking the metal object and slowly pouring the healing potion in the bottle.

"What are we doing later? When we're some with potions, I mean?" Ranboo looked at [name] as he poured the last of the potion in the third bottle.

"We can go stargazing, sound good? You seemed to like looking at the stars earlier." Ranboo's cheeks warmed up, a small blush spreading across his face. "Yeah..." He forgot about that moment.

"Are there any specific potions you need? We can make them now while we are here." He looked back up, making eye contact.

Ranboo honestly wondered how he didn't have a headache yet, here has been making a lot of eye contact with [name] lately but he felt completely fine.

"Mhh....no, nothing that I can think of right now." He heard [name] hum as he closed each bottle and cleaned them. "Alright then, we can make a few more healing potions and we're can stargazing then.

It's around ten o' six/10:6 right now, the number of potions I usually make should take us until eleven, and then we can stargaze for as long as you want. Sound good?" Ranboo smiled, nodding at his words.


	10. Dense air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a dead boy in my garden, nothing to see here folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at a different time than the current story flow

Tracing the delicate painting, he smiled. A few teardrops fell down his cheeks but he wiped them away before they could fall onto the painting.

He was holding the original which was three years old. He had repainted it multiple times, almost every month. It became like a tradition to repaint it every month on the 25th.

It was of his old friend, Ranboo. The original was bad and didn't catch his details. It didn't catch the way his eyes sparkled, the rosy blush he had on his cheeks when he was modelling for it, it didn't catch the wrinkles on his suit, it didn't capture his wide smile, his plump lips or his fluffy hair.

The tones of his skin were too cold, they didn't look like they were flesh but a statue. [Name] has repainted it many times before and almost perfected it. Just almost, it's not going to be perfect unless Ranboo himself is sitting in a chair in front of him and smiling, waiting for him to finish the painting.

But the repaints weren't as special as the original. They were drawn better, yes, but Ranboo wasn't there to model for him. He asked a good friend of his to let him sketch the anonymity really quickly, and then paid him so he owed no favours. He never liked owing things to others.

He looked outside to check the time of day. The sky was turquoise, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the transparent boy in his garden.

He placed the portrait down, walking outside rather quickly. Spirits don't choose to stay in the over-world often, and would rather enjoy their afterlife.

He ran towards the unknown person, who seemed rather excited about being dead. Maybe it was the fact that he had rare flowers in his garden, he wasn't sure.

"Hello?" He called out, approaching them slowly. Ghosts tend to be passive-aggressive, or just get scared. He didn't blame them, they were dead. Some ghosts stayed because they had done too many wrongs and needed to redeem themselves, some wanted to protect their living loved-ones. Some just wanted to know what the third perspective felt like.

"Oh, hello!" He turned around, making eye contact with [name]. He had chocolate brown eyes, bis hair was fluffy and brown covered by a pale blue beanie. He was wearing a white sweater and black jeans. The only reason [name] knew he was a ghost was because of the faintly outlined background on his person.

"My name is [name], what's yours?" He smiled softly, now standing about three meters away. The other smiled as well, answering his question with a cheery tone. "My name is Wilbur, but I prefer Ghostbuster. Get it? Because I'm a ghost!" The one who was slightly taller of the two chuckled, laughing slightly. "That's a beautiful name! Say, what brings you to my garden?"

Gostbur scratched his head, looking at the dark gray flowers. "I spawned at my old home, but it was awkward for me because it didn't feel like I belonged anymore. At the moment, that is. So I decided to explore!" He smiled at the end, the frown he had at the beginning gone like a fly.

"That's nice, do you want to come inside? It's November, and it's pretty cold. I have tea if you're able to drink it?" The spirit nodded happily and tried to walk through [name].

He was unsuccessful in his action and bumped into him instead. He looked confused and tried passing his hand through [name]'s shoulder. He gripped his arm, looking up at the man with surprise.

"Huh?" [Name] grinned and explained. "You can't really pass through me, it's my little gift." He winked and grinned again.

Ghostbur, having had no physical interaction since he died, hugged the other. It felt nice, not feeling the shivers when walking around. The other hugged him back.

[Name] had experienced the surprise the ghosts had whenever they discovered he could touch them naturally, no spells or potions. It was really beautiful, seeing them so happy.

He patted the dead man's back. "It's really cold, Ghostbur. I could get a cold if I stayed out here for much longer. How about this; I can hold your hand, but we need to go inside, we can cuddle later. Deal?" The other looked like he was considering, and then a smile appeared I his pale face.

"Deal!" He let go, taking the weird guy's hand. The boy smiled and started walking towards the cottage. "So, about that tea. How do you know I will be able to drink it? I mean, everything but you seems to pass through me."

"Well, you touched my clothes when hugging me, right?" He nodded, "Everything I touch, you can touch too. I'll just hold the teacup for you or something." He explained, opening the front door.

The moment he did so, Plum looked right into Ghostbur's eyes. She started at him for a moment before meowing and going up to him, rubbing against his feet. "How can she touch me? I tried petting a friend's cat but my hand passed through. It did meow and follow me around, though!" The sad-ish expression was soon replaced by the much happier one. A Quimea? Those are rare. [Qúi-mea]

"Well, Plum is technically the in-between. She can interact with spirits but also with living and material things." "That's so cool!" He hurried to pick her up, resulting in her purring loudly and pressing her body against his. He seemed content with it, but shifted her weight into his left arm, taking [name]'s hand into his own. Poor guy, who knows how long he's been dead for.

"Hey, Ghostbur?" He looked over at [name] who was leading him to the couch. "Do you mind me asking when the day you died was?" He shook his head, smiling gently at [name]. "I think it was on November 16th...I think. I don't really know, I remember it's kinda a big day but no clue as to why."

They sat down on the couch, Ghostbur quickly smuggling next to [name]. The warmth was faint, he didn't tend to feel temperatures, he just knew if it was cold or not, as if a small voice in the back of his head was whispering to him the temperature. It was weird.

It was strange, but for the first time since he died that he _felt_ the temperature. Even if it was faint, Ghostbur wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as he could. He didn't want to let go just yet.

"You poor thing, it's the 31st! It's been fourteen/14 days. Come here!" The make hugged the ghost close after Plum got the hint to get out of the spirit's grasp. He squeezed him tight, and the ghost melted into the hug.

"Ghostbur, you are going to have to leave in about two hours, not because I don't want you here but because I have protection sigils everywhere. You know about the mobs that come out at night, right?" The spirit nodded. "Well, these sigils keep them away. They rarely go after spirits, so I don't think they tried hurting you. But they do hurt living beings.

You can always come back, just rest outside for about twenty minutes. They were made to warn negative entities away, but good boys, like you–" he pinched his cheek gently, "–tend to get hurt if they stay in here for too long.

I made the sigils when I was inexperienced in this kind of stuff. But! But but but!" He protested. "I promise to paint cancelling sigils over them for you once I get to all of them, ok? I'll find a more secure kind so you can stay for longer than 120 minutes."

He smiled wide after seeing the ghost grin, hugging him again.

"Hey [name]?" The man turned to the semi-transparent ghost, a soft expression displayed on his features. "Do you want some blue?"

The ghost held up a glass vile with light blue powder in it, the bottled dye seemed to come from nowhere. [Name] was curious as to where Ghostbur got it and why he was able to touch it unlike almost everything else. "Of course, thank you."


	11. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys stargaze

The once overpowering smell of herbs faded from Ranboo's senses the further away they got from the hut.

He smiled silently to himself, his eyes glued to the ground below him as the two of them walked, hand in hand. It was all Ranboo was able to focus on at the moment.

The whole world was unimportant as long as he held [name]'s hand, it was like it fazed out of existence. That's at least what Ranboo noticed.

He never thought he would like holding someone's hand this much, to the point the whole world shut up.

He recognized the distant cricketing, the approaching river and the breathing of his friend.

"Did you enjoy it?" His eyes trailed to [name] in a matter of milliseconds." uh, yeah, It was fun! But the plants are really smelly though." He chuckled awkwardly to himself, looking to the side.

"Ah, yeah, I should have considered opening a window– if you ever want to make potions with me again I'll make sure to open a window!" He didn't have to look at [name] to know he was smiling, he could hear it.

"Are we still going to look at the stars? I was looking forward to that..." He reached his right arm up to rub his neck.

"Of course! But we can't stay out too late– I know I said as long as you need to but I didn't realize how long making potions would take and now it's 1 am and I was to make sure you get enough sleep because I don't know your sch-" his rambling was cut off by Ranboo, "[name]."

The other looked up and met his bicoloured eyes, his lips not forming a smile for once. It felt weird to Ranboo, it seemed like the [h/c] haired male always had a smile.

"I'm okay with just five/5 minutes– I just wanna look at the stars. I don't mind cutting it short, okay?" Ranboo watched as a small icy cloud appear after [name] sighed, smiling after. "Alright, thank you."

The grip on his hand tightened, the warmth of the affection making him numb for a split second. He gripped back, smiling in return.

He noticed they were nearby the cottage now. He looked away from [name]'s hypnotizing eyes.

"We can get blankets and lay in the garden... _(you used to like that)._ " the last part was a whisper, Ranboo knew the other didn't want him to hear the last part but sadly for him Ranboo has really good hearing. He, however, decides to ignore it since he wasn't meant to hear it. Plus, it wasn't something that would harm him, it was just nostalgia.

"I'd like that." "Great! Oh, and I forgot to tell you! I cleaned the attic, I might need your help to decorate it but that's purely because I don't know if you still like the same stuff– people change.

The old things were organized and are now in the basement, so you don't have to worry about that. It's like your own room, right? I have a mattress set up next to the window, the view is stunning. You don't need to worry about waking up because of the sun.

I made a wooden thingy on the outside so you can just close that." Ranboo hummed as [name] explained, smiling slightly at the idea of having his room.

"Hey...hey [name]?" The other looked at him, opening the door. "Yeah?" Ranboo took a second to respond. "When are we going to finish painting the window?"

The [s/c] coloured male visibly tensed, his eyes widening slightly and his eyebrows furrowing. "Can-can you repeat the question? I think I misheard what you said."

"When are we going to finish painting the window?" He repeated the question in a sterner voice, he wasn't unsure of what was asked.

"Maybe...maybe next time, yeah, next time." He watched as the smile on [name]'s face tightened, how his bottom lip trambled and the colour draining from his face slightly.

Ranboo didn't know why but the topic made him uncomfortable, he wanted to drop the subject and make him comfortable, he didn't want to push him away. He was scared that he would leave him, stop being nice to him.

But for some reason, he kept pushing. "When? I mean, we do have the whole night. Does window painting...staining? Does it take a while?" He was holding some blankets, [name] was holding two pillows.

"I...I don't really know, I forgot." He pulled the door open using his foot, be motioned with his head for Ranboo to go first.

The tall male nodded slightly, walking out the door. He would probably never get used to the fact the doorframe was 7 feet tall.

"Okay." [Name] took the lantern he left on the ground, lighting the way. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a less lit place, the mobs won't come because it's protected around there, so we're safe, no need to worry." The first two words were shaky, but his voice had quickly stabilized itself and hone to the calming tone Ranboo was used to hearing.

"What about Plum?" "Oh, she's taking a nap, she'll join us if she wants to." The shorter man smiled slightly, still looking away from Ranboo.

He was upset. It didn't take a genius to realize that. He should try and apologize for pushing him later, he hoped he won't forget to.

They crossed the bridge, but instead of going straight forward and then left, they went right. The area was barely lit, the grass reached halfway to Ranboo's knees.

"You wanna choose where we settle?" Ranboo looked around, spotting a patch with some flowers. He pointed it out and looked down at [name]. "Maybe there?"

"If you want to go there then, of course, it's your choice." The other looked up at him and smiled wide. Ranboo smiled slightly and walked over to the flower patch.

He placed the blanket down, but it was hoisted upwards by the grass. He tried pressing it down but the moment he moved his hand away it would go back up.

Behind him [name] giggled, placing the pillows and blanket down on the blanket in the grass. "You have to press hard enough so the grass stays down, like this,"

He walked over laying down. "Problem solved!" He patted the place next to him "grass won't just stay down imidietley, you have to keep it down." Ranboo nodded, sitting down on the blanket.

[Name] got up, taking the blankets and pillows. He spread one of the blankets down close to their legs, mostly cause Ranboo wouldn't be able to stretch his legs out.

The other two were so they won't get cold, and the pillows were just in case the ground was too hard. He threw the pillows where their heads would lay.

"Alright, all set up." He laid down, his body facing the sky. "Hey, uh, [name]?" Ranboo's voice was soft, slightly shaky as he laid down on the blanket. For some reason, he was surprised when he didn't float alongside the blanket.

"Yeah?" The other looked over to him, his arms crossed underneath his head. "Uh, I'm sorry." The [h/c] haired male rose an eyebrow at his response. "For what?"

"For upsetting you earlier..." Ranboo looked down at the blanket, gripping it slightly with one hand. He was laying on his side, facing the other male.

"Ranboo..." He felt a hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. He looked at it for a second before looking at [name], making eye contact.

"It's okay, you were curious. We all are, you didn't upset me– I just got surprised you brought up the topic, okay? You don't need to be sorry."

He nodded, reaching up to hold [name]'s hand in his own. He didn't remove it from his cheek, just held it in his own. "Alright...if you say so."

He heard the other exhale through his nose, he saw him smiling in the corner of his eye. "Hey," he looked over at [name]. "Let's look at the stars and not the old blanket."

The freckled male laughed softly at the small joke and looked up at the stars.

They were more clear since they were somewhere where it wasn't all that lit up. The white lights in the sky were most of their light, aside from the lantern.


	12. Spring nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easier to fall asleep when you have something to hold

The bi-coloured male felt his eyelids get heavy, the images in the corners of his eyes started to get hazy.

"Honey, it's late. We should get back inside." His small trance was broken by softspoken words, a cold hand rested on his cheek now.

"Huh?" He blinked, trying to chase the fogginess away. "Ranboo." The voice was slightly louder. He felt a small shake on his shoulder.

Oh, right, he was with [name]. "Wait, wait." He reached up, pulling himself up to sit by the other male's shoulder. "Sorry, let me just write down what happened today before I forget what happened-"

He stretched, hearing his spine emit a small 'crack'. Hopefully, it was just a crack because he laid in the same position for a while and not a crack because he broke something.

"Sure, I'll just get the pillows and extra blankets." Ranboo nodded, yawning. He was pretty sure he almost fell asleep or was at least close to it.

He took the book from his pocket, the pitch-black feather was right next to it. He opened the book to the last page where he wrote. He pressed the quill gently against the paper and watched as the black liquid followed the tip. He turned his head to the other, "Hey [name]? Do you know the time?" The other seemed to ponder for a moment before answering. "Around two-thirty."

_January 11th, 2020, 2:30-ish_

_Me and [name] were making potions for like, two hours! It was super fun, but the herbs and other ingredients smelled a lot._

_*Ask [name] to open a window next time_

_After that, we went stargazing for maybe an hour and a half, I almost fell asleep. Oopsie._

_We're going back inside now._

_*Holding [name]'s hand is really nice, try doing that more often :)_

"Alright, I'm done." He nodded at [name] who was holding the two pillows wrapped in blankets. He pointed at the bundle after placing the journal back in his pocket.

"Do you want me to carry that? I have longer arms so it might be easier," [name] hesitated before agreeing with a slightly embarrassed smile and a soft blush.

[Name] carried the biggest blanket and lantern, leaning the way. A few birds flew from in front of them, letting the around of wings flapping echo throughout the silent field.

Ranboo watched as the shorter male walks through the tall grass. The truth is that Ranboo saw everything perfectly, almost as if it were daytime. As if the warm sun never set.

The even somewhat sentient beings such as animals were outlined with a thin baby purple, it was so thin that he will be able to see it without concentrating on the specific being.

He picked up on the light better than humans did, he noticed. During the daytime the thin outline seemed to fade away, blending in with the lit-up world around him.

He was usually really sleepy or tired during the day but never seemed to be able to fall asleep, and during the night he would feel wide awake but fall asleep without realizing it.

He would realize each night when he was awake that the animal/person/mob would have one of three colour outlines. It was usually a light purple unless they looked at him for too long– then it would slowly turn a darker purple.

Whenever they looked at him for a while he would get more reckless, he would feel on edge until they turned away. He guessed it was what endermen saw and how they determined if someone was dangerous or not.

But for some reason, earlier the thin baby people outline around [name] doesn't seem to get darker when they stared into each others' eyes.

Ranboo wasn't sure if it was because he trusted him or if there was something else.

He quickly turned his head to the side without thinking, seeing a bird staring right at him. It flew away the moment he looked right at it, a single black and white feather glided down after it flew off.

He shook his head, hurrying up to catch up with his friend who was rather far ahead.

It didn't take long before they were on the bridge again. [Name] walked rather fast and Ranboo had long legs, so they managed to harmonize their steps.

He looked up to meet Plum's bold yellow eyes upon a thick branch, she was sitting on a part that was hovering above the quick lake.

He smiled tightly, nodding awkwardly. Didn't cats hate water?

[Name] opened the back door, grinning wide as he reached a hand out in the direction of the door. What a gentleman.

Ranboo smiled tiredly and nodded at him, walking inside first. The inside looked exactly as it did when they left. Dirty dishes in the sink, baked goods on the counters and a carafe of chocolate milk right next to them. The cocoa seemed to have sunken to the bottom, giving a strange ombre look to it.

He walked to the living room, his body seemingly knowing the path to it without him even thinking about its location. Maybe he had some long-lasting muscle memory that just woke up.

"Ranboo, honey, you can go upstairs to the attic and sleep– I'll clean up." He looked at the host with a questioning look. "Go and sleep, I'm waking you up in five hours or so, you need rest. It's not healthy to just suddenly shift your sleeping schedule, you can stay up a little more each time but take it slowly.

The longer you are awake without being used to it the more you're going to subconsciously depend on your enderman senses. There are a mattress, pillows and blankets– the window is already closed so don't worry about that. There is a lantern up there if you need it." He nodded, placing the pillows and blankets on the couch.

"Alright, uh, goodnight." He smiled back at him, wishing him a good night as well. Ranboo turned back to the hallway, and climbed up the ladder.

The once dusty and cramped attic was now completely clean, the spiderwebs in the corners near the roof were no longer there and the boxes chests and paintings seemed to be moved.

Just like [name] said; there was a mattress near the badly semi-coloured window, a few pillows and a thick quilt neatly folded on the top of it.

An unlit lantern hung from the center of the ceiling, the chain it was hanging on seemed to be recently made from the shimmer it managed to catch from the light coming from down the hallway.

Ranboo made his way to the large mattress, sitting down to test if it was as bouncy and soft as [name]'s. It, in fact, was a bit stiffer but it was probably a recently made one.

He looked at the pillows, checking if [name] got just new ones or if he got some of his own. They seemed to be mostly new, aside from just one.

Ranboo has seen the blue pillow, it seemed to be an older one. He took the soft object in his hands, pressing his hand into the middle.

The pillow slowly regained its shape after he removed his hand. He felt the stitching on the sides. The string was a dark blue, it was done clumsily and it was obvious someone went in to fix it due to the white string that wrapped around the dark blue one, except it was rather stretched out and done only once.

Ranboo guessed that two people worked on it, or one person fixed the clumsily done stitches once they got better.

The half enderman presses the pillow against his face, breathing in its scent. It smelled of spring; blueberries and sunflowers, roses and freshly picked apples, cherries alongside warm and gentle rain.

He stared at it for six seconds straight before hugging it close to his chest, warmth read throughout his body. It started at his chest, like nothing but a mere sapling that grew into a large tree, its branches hugging his nerves and setting them ablaze.

He moved the comforter from underneath himself, laying down on the mattress he would sleep upon for more nights to come. He wrapped the cold sheets around himself, turning to his side and hiding his fave away in the blue pillow.


	13. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo has an out of body experience and it's terrifying

A freezing cold hand pressed against Ranboo's shoulder, the temperature was as if a corpse touched him. He could feel the cold through the sheets and his suit, it was as if it pressed against his bate skin.

His eyes snapped open, his whole body sitting up. It felt as if he was sweating, even if he wasn't able to sweat. "Finally, took you long enough." The voice he heard was monotone, but despite that, it was rich, like melted dark chocolate and honey.

He turned to face the voice's holder. He was met with eyes that looked like dirty moss. Forest green with specks of brown. The person was crouching, their body covered mostly by a baggy dark green hoodie with lighter green stripes on the sleeves.

Dirty blonde hair that reached their slightly broad shoulders was covered by a large hood that hangs at the back of their head, just barely there. "It's been a while, tall man." He saw that they looked deathly pale, like a dead body. They gave him a large smile, but their eyes remain half-lidded.

"...who, who are you?" They rose a light brown eyebrow, chuckling slightly. "You'll remember who I am when the time is right. Plus, that doesn't matter, really. Anyway, that sounded cheezy,"

They rose to their feet in a fluid motion after cringing slightly at the last sentence. "Get up, I'm bored. We're going outside." The person commanded in a rather bored and monotone voice, for some reason Ranboo didn't feel the soft blankets.

He looked down, jumping back and into his feet at what he saw. He saw himself sleeping, hugging a blue pillow close while covered by a thick cover.

"Yeah, should have warned you about that." The tall male reached forward, trying to touch his face. He saw his body shiver, scrunching his nose slightly in discomfort. He moved his hand away, looking back at the feminine figure.

"Actually, no, you can call me **your majesty** that sounds hella awesome. Yeah, call me that. Or like, something random I don't know. Oh, oh! Call me ghost girl. Yeah, makes sense." She seemed to float around slightly, scratching her cheek.

"Am–Am I dead?" She looked at him and shook her head. "Nah, you're just having an out of body experience. The form you're in right now is your soul and that is your body. Now let's go, do you have any idea how bored I am? [Name] is busy and Plum doesn't like leaving him alone for too long.

Plus, it's not like he'll mind me stealing you for a moment, your body is still getting the rest, you're technically still sleeping. Baker boy hasn't been able to entertain me lately and I've been fucking bored."

Ghost girl was floating in a laying down position, her knees slightly close to her chest and her hands moving around as she spoke. Ranboo, on the other hand, was still processing the fact he was having an out of body experience.

He tried touching objects only for his hand to pass through. It would feel like static the longer he kept his hand somewhere, like thousands of bugs walked on his hand.

"So, you down for that?" The girl was suddenly right next to him, laying down on her back. Her arms were crossed under her head as she looked st at him. "Down for what...?" "I literally just told you, going out and messing with Tommy or something– yoooo, we could steal something from Dream, he'd be so pissed!"

"Uh, I don't think stealing from Dream is a good idea, I'm still technically alive... wait, you know Tommy?" "Yuh, met him back before L'manbueg blew up. He's chill, fucking awesome to mess with. Just moving objects around freaks him out." She wiggled her fingers as she moved her hands in a half oval shape above her head.

"Won't he see me?" "Nah, alive people can only see ghosts, like, as in dead. You're just having an out-of-body experience, so he won't see you." Ghost girl gave him a thumbs up. "How about you? Won't he see you?"

"Nah, I practised with my Apaísios Erastis, they're basically just therapists for ghosts, and now I can be invisible. It's hella cool. I can go and be a ghost in the spirit realm, I died a long time ago and all I really needed to do was talk about the bad vibes water gave me after death and I was as good as a dead girl can be.

Kinda miss Jessie, they were cool. So basically we're both invisible, moving Tommy's stuff around- I've been doing that every few days, gotta give him a break now and then right? Cant just make him go insane."

She grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him towards the wall. He felt static all over and suddenly they are floating 19 feet of the ground. 19 feet gurned into 25, 25 turned into 29.

Ghost girl dragged him like a ragdoll, it felt as if Ranboo was walking on a rope. One wrong move and he would fall.

"So, still like writing?" Ranboo held onto her hand with his dear life, basically climbing her. The fact she was 5'4 made the scene rather hilarious.  
She didn't seem to mind, acting as if he wasn't even there. "Uh, yeah–"

"Nice." Suddenly he was on the ground. His head was fuzzy, tehywbere just 29 feet in the air, how we're very in the ground.

He saw light in the distance, it came from a white tent. Tommy's tent.


	14. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ranboo being a decent person

The warm orange glow came from the white tent, brighter near the openings. Some silhouettes were seen, such as a chest and a few picture frames.

"Isn't this bad? I mean, Tommy is already in exile isn't it mean to mess with him?" She looked up at him and chuckled, raising an eyebrow with a playful smile. 

"You're still a goody two shoes I see. Whatever, it's not like we're taking anything, I usually just move his things around." The blonde shrugged, floating to the tent. Ranboo tried to keep up, but found himself falling in the ground.

"Ah, help?!" She looked at him, he managed to get a grip onto some grass somehow, keeping himself steady on the ground. Even if more than half of his body had sunken into the dirt. 

Ghost girl started laughing, holding her stomach as if she could feel pain. Maybe she could? Ranboo guessed she couldn't because she was, well, dead.

"This is gold. I guess I should teach you how to float and you know, not fall into the earth." Ranboo chuckled awkwardly as she took his hand and pulled him out of the ground. 

He instinctively went to try and brush off the dirt, but remembered that he was quite literally a spirit." hey, uh, Ghost Girl?" She hummed and looked at him, her hands were in the hoodie's pockets. "I thought ghosts can't touch stuff? I've seen Ghostbur and he just passes through stuff."

She nods. "Yeah, ghosts can't usually touch objects. But, when they find their therapist, they can train touching stuff. Ya' know? They usually have to specifically request to learn that because if they so choose to stay the, uh, the Apaísios Erastis would teach them how to touch things. Otherwise, they have no use for it and there is a lot of dead people for them to help put. Jessie told me that." She placed a hand on her chest, a prideful smile presented on her face. She seemed happy with herself for remembering that.

"Now, guess I gotta teach you. We have like, two hours because [name] will most likely check on you and the man can sense when you're there, well, not him, Plum can do that, but they pretty much share the same brain cell. Either that or they can read each other's thoughts. Actually, I don't know, I just know they understand each other."

The girl shrugged, floating up to meet Ranboo at eye level. "Now, I'm going to go mama bird on you. Take my hand Enderman boy, we're flying." Ranboo hesitated before taking her hand, and the moment he did she took them up into the sky. 

The view was beautiful, yes, but fear shot throughout his self when she let go of him. When she said mama bird she did not mean just a mom figure that could fly.

The girl kept up with him, always a meter or two in front of him. " come on, just fucking fly you oversized stick!" Her yelling was clear because of the fact he didn't have a physical body, the wind that would usually be whistling past his ears wasn't there. 

It felt like he was sinking in water but falling off of a cliff. He heard perfectly but not at all. It felt like the wind was passing through himself and it made him feel weird. "Ranboo, just focus on flying, it's easy!" 

The girl moved out from beneath him, and Ranboo realized how close to the ground he was. He closed his eyes and moved so his back would be "hitting" the floor.

He, however, didn't feel the buzzing of electricity all over. Just partly. He opened his eyes, looking up at the blonde. She held a bored expression. "Well, at least you can float?" 

Ranboo nodded, and looked back at the tent for a moment. "I don't really wanna mess with Tommy. He's probably really stressed as it is. I'm sorry, can you take me back? I'm not comfortable with this." She stared at him with an emotionless expression for a moment before taking his hand and dragging him in a direction he was pretty sure was the west.

"You could have just said you're uncomfortable, I would have just taken you back. Just because I act like a jerk doesn't mean I am a jerk, Ranboo." Her voice was rather bland, the playfulness from earlier gone. 

Ranboo felt bad for ruining the ghost's fun, but he really didn't feel comfortable with messing with the teen. 

Ranboo pondered whether or not to write this in his journal. On one hand, he would probably want to remember meeting this strange girl, and on the other, he didn't want to remember the experience and discomfort. 

"Ghost girl?" She looked back, her playful smile was gone. "Yeah?" "I'm sorry." She sighed and stopped, bringing Ranboo to stop walking as well.

"Ranboo, don't apologize. You aren't comfortable with this and you shoved that earlier and I ignored it, I'm sorry for ignoring your obvious signs of not liking that we would mess with Tommy, and I guess I'm sorry Ir whatever." She dragged some of the words out, looking away and rolling her eyes as she apologized. Ranboo smiled slightly.

"It's okay, now, take me back?" She snorted at his tone before taking his hand and pulling him towards her, suddenly they were back in his room. "You're welcome, tall man. Now go sleep, I'll bother [name] or something." She sank into the floor before he could say anything. 

He wanted to tell her not to distract [name] from whatever he was doing, but it felt hopeless now. He looked down at his unconscious body and sighed. 

He touched his body, a soft feeling shot up his arm. Maybe it was different now because he wanted to be back in his physical body.

He just laid down, feeling as if fog spread throughout his body before falling back asleep. Tonight was surely weird. 


	15. Two people ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] teaches Ranboo how to do dance waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's special, not a chapter

Ranboo gripped the leather rope tightly, keeping his gaze ahead. The sound of metal clanking against metal was doubled seeing as he wasn't riding alone.

Next to him was [name], who was riding a brown mare with white dots and patches. The horse had just a plain gray blanket instead of a saddle, seeing as both she and her rider found it more comfortable, plus it was a great trust exercise. 

Ranboo, on the other hand, had just recently started working with Tade about five months ago and the two were still building trust. 

Tade was a dark gray horse with black and white markings. He used to be a wild horse but was injured, [name] and Ranboo found him and by the time he has healed the rest of his herd had to go due to bad temperatures. Well, that's what Ranboo and [name] guessed. They couldn't find them, they were looking for about three days before giving up due to having work.

Tade was hesitant to trust the half enderman but started coming around about nineteen weeks ago. [Name] advised him to be the one to feed him, clean his pen and just generally take care of him. The older would come around sometimes too so the horse didn't see him as a stranger. 

Ranboo has been riding the horse for about three weeks now. And he was getting the hang of it, he would practice not falling of with Rue. 

He was currently just following [name]'s lead. He was about half a meter ahead and leading them somewhere, he said it was a surprise. 

He was recently, (according to him), spending a long time making sure everything was just perfect. Ranboo didn't understand why he was taking him somewhere just before the nightfall or why it was rather far away but he trusted him.

They started the trip earlier today, maybe an hour or two earlier or so. They brought sleeping bags and things they would need for spending a night somewhere. 

Ranboo didn't know how [name] managed to go there almost every day and come back. He guessed that he just raced there with Rue and that they were going slower now because of him and Tade. 

"[Name]?" The other hummed, looking back slightly. "Are we almost there? We have been riding for like...three hours." "Yeah, just ten or fifteen minutes more, we can race if you want? It would be quicker." 

Ranboo looked down at Tade before looking back up at [name]. "Uh...we can try, I don't really know if Tade wants to." The shorter nodded, smiling playfully. "Then catch me if you can." 

Ranboo watched as he rode off, glancing down at the monotone coloured horse and motioned for him to run. 

It took him good three minutes to figure out and remember how to go faster, and when he did the horse took off. He saw [name] peeking from behind a tree, making sure that the two were coming. When he saw they were him and Rue took off again.

True to [name]'s word, they got to the location a lot faster. And it was worth riding for over two hours. 

It was an old, seemingly abandoned, castle. The older won due to the advantage of knowing the exact route to the castle, even if it was big the two (four?) had to follow a path. 

"How did you find a castle?" Ranboo asked, still shocked by the fact he was in front of a castle. "Dunno, just did. Now come on, let's leave these two in the garden and go inside, I have a small surprise inside." The bi-coloured male nodded, following [name] inside the grand build. 

[Name] lead the way again, Ranboo following him and looking around in awe. The garden was overgrown yet somehow still tamed, as if the nature growing there liked the places where it was. 

The grass was patchy, some weed grew in it but nothing rather serious. In the middle of the stone path was a fountain, water still going as if still visited. 

Ranboo slid off of Tade when he saw [name] standing next to Rue, scratching her forehead. 

"We can leave them here–" he motioned around them, pointing at thick brick walls surrounding them, "–it should be safe. There are stables nearby where they can stay, Rue knows the location." Ranboo nodded, petting Tade before following [name] through the door. 

He didn't have much time before he was pulled up a staircase, his hand gripped the backpack strap to make sure it didn't fall off. 

The sun was slowly setting, the sky was turning into a turquoise. 

As much as Ranboo wanted to admire the old beauty around him, he didn't have time. His best fried led him to a master bedroom and threw his backpack on the bed.

The room was clean, the bed was recently made with no dust, the curtains seemed to be recently washed and the mirror in the corner was polished. The, what he guessed was the closed door, was wide open. Various clothes were presented inside and he didn't even go inside yet. 

He took his own backpack off, placing it onto the bed. "[Name]?" The excited male looked at him, the already beaming smile somehow brighter. "Yeah?" "What are we doing?" He took his hand, not that Ranboo minded, and took him away to a different room. "We're going to dance." 

Time seemed to be passing a lot quicker than what Ranboo thought because they were moving really quickly. "What? I can't dance! [Name], you know that." 

He hard the other laugh, his voice was echoing in the empty halls. Ranboo was taken to a lathe circular room. The floors were clean, he saw a disk player alongside three disks piled next to it. "Well, then I'll teach you." While his beloved started the music, Ranboo took in everything around him.

The room was large and circular, the roof was thrice his height and a balcony was there. The room had a small podium with old instruments, and was otherwise emoty. The room was utterly stunning, the walls were a creamy white with tiny flowers painted all across the walls. They got more consistent the nearer to the top they got, and in the center of the ceiling was a large flower. 

Ranboo looked at [name] approach when he finally heard the music start playing. The room was lit with an orange glow, [name] and Ranboo seemed to be in the balcony's way seeing as they got hit with the most light. 

The [h/c] haired male bowed deeply, extending a hand towards ranboo and the other was behind his back. He smiled and looked up at him, his face barely visible from his hair. "May I have this dance, chère?"

Ranboo giggled slightly, his shoulders slum ing in defeat. He places his hand in [name]'s, smiling softly as he looked the man in his eyes that now shined in the sun's light. "Why of course." 

The man looked at Ranboo's hand, kissing it before standing up straight. "Wonderful." The recorded piano played in the background, the size of the room echoed the melody. The piano sounded like it was everywhere in the room, its tune was just fuel to the two lovers.

Ranboo slowly placed his free hand on [name]'s shoulder, the latter placed his own free hand on his waist. Ranboo's smile became slightly nervous, seeing as it would be his first time dancing, but he was also excited.

As much as he wanted to continue looking into [name]'s eyes he wanted to learn the footwork. He forces his gaze down, looking as the other stepped forward with his right foot, "you step back,"

Ranboo did as instructed, stepping back as much as [name] stepped forward. Now, the other slid his left foot to the side, and Ranboo did the same. He saw [name] smiling softly in the corner of his eye. 

He slid his other foot, closing the gap between his feet, and Ranboo did the same. The other seemed to be taking it slowly, waiting for Ranboo to catch up. 

He now stepped back with his left foot, and the hybrid stepped forward with his right foot. [Name] stepped forward with his right foot, Ranboo stepped back with his left. 

The shorter stretched his left leg out, although more angled than the first time. Ranboo stretches his leg out to be next to his, and he closed his one so Ranboo did too. 

He stepped back, the two-eye coloured male stepped forward. The older stretches his leg out, closes it and Ranboo followed wordlessly. 

He steps forward with his right foot, and Ranoo stepped back with his left. [Name] stretches his left leg at an angle, closing it right after. Ranboo was quick to follow, now looking at [name].

After a couple of minutes, the two caught a rhythm, Ranboo found it easier to look at [name] and try not to constantly worry about his footwork. While it was important, he would stumble if he looked down. 

The two were covered in a reddish-pink light from the sunset, their shadows dancing just as beautifully as the men they were imitating on the walls.

"Ranboo, have I ever told you, that you looke divine?" The red veil hid the blush covering his cheeks after his partner said the statement with one of the most genuine smiles Ranboo has seen.

The piano was later joined by a violin, it's stings getting pulled gently and adding to the angelic melody the piano had created. The two instruments created an alluring melody that the two lovers managed to create rhythmic footwork to.

"Yeah, you did." The words left his lips without a breath, seeing as the man in front of him already stole it.

"Good, I better have." Ranboo's fingers moved from the other's shoulder to his face, holding it in place and pressing their foreheads together. "Je t'aime, Ranboo."

The two-toned male smiled softly, whispering back the response, "Je t'aime aussi, [Name]."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this on here- oops


	16. breakfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something Ranboo wants to get used to.

A warm hand pressed against his shoulder, shaking him gently. The grip wasn't so tight it was uncomfortable but it was enough to let him know someone was there.

"Ranboo? Wake up, breakfast is ready." he opened his eyes, turning his head to see [Name] in a dull green T-shirt and a white apron. Ranboo yawned, turning his body to properly face the other. "I'm still tired." 

[Name] smiled before patting his shoulder. "Well yeah, you stayed awake until at least 3 am. It's eight now. Do you need somewhere you need to- wait," he paused, the soft expression on his face twisting to the one of confusion. "Ranboo, did- do you know where you are?" 

The enderman hybrid nodded sleepily, pushing himself to sit on the mattress instead of lying down. "Alright- okay, great," he took a deep breath before shaking his head slightly. "Do you know if you have anywhere to be?" "Ranboo shook his head, pointing at the book next to the frameless bed. "I can check later." 

[Name] nodded. "please do it before getting breakfast so you can tell me. No offense but uh, you stink a bit." he laughed awkwardly before ruffling Ranboo's hair. "No, it's okay. Uh, yeah ok. I'll check later." [Name] smiled gently and nodded. "Okay, thank you."

Ranboo watched as [name] walked down the ladder before rubbing his eyes and yawning again. He took the leather book, opening it, and looking over the more recent chapters. From what he could tell, he was free until maybe twelve/12.

He threw the blanket from around himself, shivering from the sudden cold hitting his skin. He stood up and stretched, semi expecting for his arms to hit the ceiling and probably bruise. His knuckles brushed against the wood, and he felt a few of the older splinters cut his skin. Luckily enough, he didn't feel any of them stick inside. 

He looked at his left knuckles, checking if there was blood in any of the cuts. There didn't seem to be any, so he decided to make his way downstairs. "[name]?" "Here!" his voice came from the kitchen. 

The hybrid walked over there, still surprised by the fact that he could fit through the doorframes without needing to bend down. And the ceiling was also taller than normal. He glanced to the side, seeing a bouquet of seemingly freshly picked flowers in a glass vase.

The flowers were red with grey petals, the water underneath them was stained and seemed to have ashes inside. There were pink tulips and red roses, a black ribbon was tied around the neck of the vase. The vase was in the middle of the counter. 

The weird atmosphere surrounding it made the enderman uncomfortable, for some reason it had a thin purple line around it. "yeah, just ignore that, [name] likes collecting flowers and making weird bouquets. You get used to it." a smooth voice said in the back of his head. 

Ranboo looked around, looking for the source. "It's just me." the events of last night folded his mind in a matter of seconds. "Also, do me a favor and don't tell [name] about it, he'd be mad that I, you know, forced you in an out-of-body experience. Now go eat, tall man."

Ranboo didn't have time to process or think about what just happened before he heard [name] calling for him again. "coming, coming." The other seemed satisfied with the answer and replied, "Okay."

The bi-colored male made his way outside, seeing [name] sitting in the same spot as last time, smiling up t him when he noticed him. "good morning honey." Rnboo smiled back, calming down when he saw the other so calm. He really wondered how he managed to always stay so calm and collected.

"Good morning [name]...did, uh, did you have a nice night?" he would have asked if he slept well, but something told him that the other didn't sleep. "yeah, actually. Thank you for asking. How about you?"

He asked as he cut a square of lasagna. "I had decent sleep, thanks." he heard [name] hum as he sat down. "Do you want anything to drink?" Ranboo chuckled, looking to the side. "I don't really know," "I still have some tea you can drink, like the cherry banana one." "Wait, how can I drink it in the first place?"

"oh, it's just some simple brewing tricks, nothing special. Want some?" Ranboo pondered the options for a second before nodding. "Yeah, sure." "Great to hear! I have peach, vanilla lavender, apple blossom, blueberry, and orange. Take your pick."

He weighed his options. He really wanted to try the vanilla lavender because it sounded so weird, but the apple blossom was also interesting. "Uh, what are you drinking?" " vanilla lavender." he placed a teacup in front of him. 

"Guess I'll take that then."[name] nodded. " alright," He took the porcelain teapot, pouring the tea inside of it into the teacup placed in front of Ranboo. The tea was a purplish pink color.

He looked at [name] as he placed the pot down. He glanced at his hands, seeing multiple thin scratches and cuts on his wrists, fingers, and palms. Ranboo was about to ask about that but was bet to the question. "Ranboo? Is your hand okay? You have scratches on it." He reached for his hand, taking into his own fro across the table.

"Uh, yeah, I scratched it on the ceiling when I was stretching." He explained, laughing slightly. "oh, well I'm glad that it's nothing serious." His shoulders dropped, Ranboo hadn't even noticed they were tense before. "What about you? Are you okay? Your hands are scratched up." Ranboo took his hand in his own, stopping him from continuing to caress his knuckles.

[Name] laughed softly, smiling as Ranboo scrunched his face up at the healed scratch marks that weren't there before. "Yes, I'm fine. I was gardening a bit last night, the rose bush had more thorns than I anticipated." 

Ranboo nodded, still slightly confused but no longer really worried. They were probably just cuts that broke the skin and a bit of blood prickled to the surface, he knows that they usually heal quicker than those like papercuts.

"So, how long can you stay?" "oh, until around 12 I think." The other hummed, taking his hand back from Ranboos's hold, much to the other's disappointment. "right, eat up, I will get you things ready for you to clean up." He stood up and ruffled the hybrid's hair on his way to the kitchen.

Ranboo heard him mumble something alongside the lines of "I should have a few fire resistance potions somewhere..."


End file.
